Algo que decirte antes de que te vayas
by AliNavgo
Summary: Cuando pierdes a alguien que creías que jamás desaparecería... qué eres capaz de hacer por verle una vez más?


Algo que decirte antes de que te vayas

Por: Sally y Ali

Era un frío medio día de los finales del mes de Noviembre. En la clase de deportes todos hablaban de lo mismo: Navidad, regalos, familia, vacaciones y año nuevo.

A pesar de que el día tenía un tono grisáceo, parecía ser un día feliz para todos a su alrededor, pero por alguna razón, ella sentía un gran pesar.

Observó como una pareja de niños de su grupo, disfrutaban de una conversación mientras él la abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello peinado en dos trenzas. Takashi y Chiharu eran novios desde hacía un tiempo. Ella jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría, pero era de esperarse: siempre había sido la más despistada de su grupo de amigos, ya se lo habían dicho varias veces.

Los observó con un poco de envidia: cómo añoraba estar así con su amado. Él tenía ya varias semanas sin comunicarse con ella, pero no podía quejarse; Hong Kong estaba muy lejos de Tomoeda, demasiado lejos para su gusto.

De repente cruzó por su mente la idea de que tal vez lo había perdido, después de todo, el tiempo y la distancia son malos compañeros para unos recuerdos moribundos, además, ellos jamás habían formalizado su noviazgo. Ella seguía esperando el momento para confesarle su amor, frente a frente.

Tal vez su nostalgia se debía a que en ese momento se sentía sola: Kero había ido a pasar un tiempo con Spi, sus razones eran infantiles, vaya que sí, y eso que la opinión venía de ella, ¿qué pensarían los demás? El guardián deseaba ganarle en los videojuegos a su rival y a Eriol le había parecido gracioso invitarlo esa época para tener más diversión. ¡A veces ese chico solía ser tan extraño! Yukito por su parte estaba fuera de la ciudad en un viaje recreativo para tomar unos cursos que le servirían en la escuela.

Su padre estaba en un viaje de trabajo, así que ella y su hermano estaban solos en casa, bueno, más bien: ella estaba sola en casa… Touya asistía a la universidad y trabajaba en las tardes, por lo que no solía pasar mucho tiempo en su hogar, para decirlo más claro, sólo iba a dormir.

-¿En qué piensas?- se escuchó una voz a su lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó saliendo de su concentración.

-¿En qué piensas?- repitió sin perder la hermosa sonrisa con que la miraba.

-Sólo pensaba en lo doloroso que sería perder a mis seres queridos- acertó a decir.

-¿Por qué piensas en eso?- se preocupó.

-No lo sé, Tomoyo. Creo que me siento tan sola…

-Pero no estás sola- aseguró- tus amigos estamos contigo.

-Lo sé.

Y de verdad lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Era hora de regresar a casa y ella se sentía peor; a su nostalgia se le había agregado un mal presentimiento.

Ella y Tomoyo caminaron por la banqueta sin hablar, parecía ser un largo silencio que no permitía ser interrumpido por nada, ni nadie, pero hubo algo que hizo caso omiso de aquel perfecto sonido: unas campanas que se escuchaban no muy lejos de ahí.

Sintió la enorme necesidad de seguir aquel sonido y patinó a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas cansadas por el reciente ejercicio.

-¡Espera!- gritó Tomoyo tratando de seguir su ritmo, pero no consiguió mucho quedándose atrás.

Ella no se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada de un templo, alto, imponente y escabroso. Ya estaba ahí, ¿ahora qué?

-¿Por qué corriste?- preguntó Tomoyo, quien llegó cansada y con la respiración agitada.

No supo qué responder, solo sabía que deseaba entrar, que tenía que entrar, así que entró.

Dentro se miraba más imponente, oscuro y tenebroso y para agregar un poco más de miedo: un ataúd frente al altar, rodeado de velas y flores, listo para un velorio o algo así. Se acercó un poco; la caja no parecía ser muy grande, debía ser de un niño, la curiosidad la invadió por completo, deseaba enormemente conocer el rostro de aquel pobre niño que había muerto.

-¿Estará bien que entremos así?-preguntó Tomoyo alcanzándola a unos pasos del ataúd.

Suspiró hondo y tomó la tapa del ataúd para levantarlo, pero…

-¿Kinomoto, Daidouji?- se escuchó una voz conocida desde la entrada del templo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¡Era Meiling! Vistiendo de blanco, con la cara hinchada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No!, ¡no puede ser!- gritó Sakura mientras por su mente pasaba la peor de las ideas, y con torpeza intentó abrir el ataúd para encontrarse con la más cruel situación.

Ahí, yaciendo con expresión pálida y seria, se encontraba su amado Shaoran. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, no halló más que salir corriendo para encontrar consuelo en cualquier parte…

Llorando con desesperación, corrió sin rumbo fijo, hasta ser detenida bruscamente que pasó con rapidez por su mente. Era la mejor y talvez la única solución: Magia, ¿para qué otra cosa podría servir sino para ayudarla?

Buscó con desesperación el camino a casa, lo encontró y lo siguió.

-¡Kero!- gritó desesperada mientras entraba a su hogar-. ¡Kero!- pero por más que lo llamara el pequeño guardián no iba a aparecer, estaba en Inglaterra, a todo un continente de distancia de ella. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Las cartas!- dijo mientras subía los escalones, para encontrarse con lo que ella pensaba, era su última oportunidad.

Las tomó y las esparció frente a ella

-¿No hay alguna forma para traerlo de vuelta?- susurró con un tono de súplica después de haber dicho lo que había visto en el templo- ¡por favor ayúdenme!- dijo y rompió a llorar.

-No llores- se escuchó una dulce voz frente a ella.

-¿Me ayudarán?- preguntó al ver que "Espejo" de materializaba detrás del monte de cartas.

-Hay una forma para traerlo a la vida, pero será riesgoso y sólo regresará por tres días, sin que nadie más, a excepción tuya y de otra persona recuerden lo que ha pasado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigada.

-Todos, incluyéndolo a él, olvidarán que ha muerto, y será como un día más antes de su muerte: será como regresar el tiempo, pero después de tres días todo volverá a ser como ahora y nadie lo recordará.

-¿Es un hechizo? ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Lo primero que necesitas es a una persona que comparta la carga de ese secreto contigo, debe ser alguien cercano a ti, que conozca tu magia.

-Tomoyo- dijo sin dudarlo-. Iré a decírselo.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación-. Debes de saber que para regresar a la vida a una persona, se necesita una gran cantidad de energía, y a parte, hay un precio en tu caso…

-No me importa lo que sea, ningún precio es tan alto comparado con ver a Shaoran de nuevo- no dejó a la carta seguir hablando y salió corriendo sin poner atención a la mirada de tristeza de "Espejo".

La carta miró a sus compañeras que brillaban frente a ella y suspiró…

-Lo que sea por ver feliz a nuestra ama.

Esa tarde, Tomoyo, las cartas y Sakura se reunieron alrededor del ataúd de Shaoran y después de haberse asegurado de que nadie podría entrar, comenzaron el hechizo.

Sakura repitió todo lo que la carta "Espejo" le decía y al terminar, todo se volvió negro.

-¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?- se oyó desde el otro lado de la cortina-. ¿No crees que es una mala idea? Sakura aun está en el hospital.

-A mi me parece bien- se escuchó con vigor una voz femenina.

-¿Verdad que sí?- se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura al reconocer la voz de su amiga.

-Esperen aquí afuera- pidió Daidouji a las dos personas que la acompañaban mientras abría la cortina y se reunía con su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó tratando de observar a través de la cortina.

-Todo salió a la perfección- susurró sólo para ellas.

Lo único en que Sakura podía pensar era en decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo necesitaba.

-Haré una fiesta hoy en mi casa, para que le digas lo que quieres- Tomoyo le leyó el pensamiento.

-No puedo esperar tanto…

-No será mucho; son las cinco de la tarde y la fiesta será en dos horas.

-¡¿Las cinco?- exclamó.

-Sí-asintió-, ya pasó un día.

Sakura no lo podía creer, ¡había perdido un día entero en dormir!

-Será mejor que vayamos a escoger qué ponernos- sugirió Meiling.

-¿No veremos a Sakura?- preguntó Li.

-La veremos en la fiesta- aseguró ella mientras lo jalaba.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó sin que él alcanzara a escuchar su voz.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que en la fiesta sea totalmente tuyo-la consoló Tomoyo.

Saliendo del hospital, Touya intentó llevarla a casa a descansar, pero Tomoyo fue más audaz y logró evadirlo para llevar a Sakura a su mansión. Los preparativos de la fiesta eran grandes y rigurosos, pero lo que causó más asombro en ella fue lo que su amiga le mostraba con la más enorme sonrisa de felicidad jamás vista.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con una enorme gota de sudor.

-Lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial- aseguró mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-¿No crees que exageras?- preguntó tomando entre sus manos el hermoso vestido de holanes que su amiga le había mostrado.

-Es perfecto para que le declares tu amor a Li.

Se dieron las siete de la tarde, ella aún se sentía cansada y llena de incertidumbre: Shaoran no había llegado y cada minuto de espera era como un siglo para ella.

-¡Kinomoto!- saludó Meiling desde la entrada.

La mirada de Sakura se iluminó al ver el rostro apenado del joven que se encontraba al lado de la niña.

-Espera unos minutos y después ve al jardín- le susurró Tomoyo-, yo lo sacaré para que lo encuentres en el balcón.

-Ella nos abandonó, no le importó que hacer el hechizo le quitara sus poderes y sabría que no podría volver a usarnos. Prefirió a ese niño por encima de nosotras- aseguró "Flecha".

-Pero ella lo ama- dijo "Espejo"- y nosotros debemos respetar su decisión.

-Ella no nos respetó a nosotras. ¡Debemos rebelarnos y vengarnos de la traición que nos hizo!- exclamó "Flecha".

-Pero ella es nuestra ama, y le debemos respeto…

-No. Alguna vez fue nuestra ama, pero nos dejó, así que ninguna de nosotras le debemos respeto- aseguró la carta rebelde mientras todas sus compañeras asentían. Estaban de acuerdo y se revelarían con, o sin "Espejo".

Aguantó diez minutos con una desesperación enorme. Salió.

Ahí, recargado en el barandal, estaba él, con la mirada perdida en la oscura noche y sin tener la menor idea de todo lo que ella había pasado al verlo en aquel ataúd.

Su hermoso y castaño cabello brillaba a la luz de la luna con una gran particularidad.

-¿Sakura?- susurró virando para encontrarse a la niña que lo miraba perpleja.

Sus ojos cafés la llenaron de paz y la hicieron sentirse más feliz que nunca antes en su vida.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó él al ver que ella no se movía.

-Shaoran…- se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado en el barandal.

-Te ves muy bonita- susurró al sentirla cerca.

-Gracias- dijo bajando la mirada y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

-Solo digo la verdad- sonrió él sonrojándose también.

-Shaoran… yo… quería decirte que…- levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Li sosteniéndose, a penas, con la ayuda del barandal, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- se escucharon gritos del interior de la fiesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él mirando a través de la puerta de cristal.

-Esto es terrible- dijo Tomoyo saliendo de su escondite detrás de unas grandes macetas, con la cámara en mano.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntaron los dos chicos desde el barandal.

-Tomoyo, cuida a Shaoran, yo me encargo- aseguró al ver que algunas mesas y alimentos salían volando desde el interior de la mansión. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Espera, yo voy contigo- susurró Li esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio.

-No. Yo lo haré ésta vez.

Dentro encontró algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado ver en su vida: ¡todas sus cartas estaban libres y haciendo desastres por la mansión entera!

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó aterrorizada.

-Todas están fuera de control- se oyó la voz de "Espejo" a su derecha-. Traté de detenerlas pero fue inútil.

Sakura intentó llamarlas con su magia, pero no funcionó, una triste negación de la carta a su derecha la hizo entender que eso estaba fuera de su control.

-¿No hay una forma de detenerlas?- preguntó al ver las atrocidades que las cartas cometían: destruían todo a su paso.

-Sí- susurró la carta con la mirada fija en el piso.

-¿Cuál es?

-Detener el hechizo- la miró a los ojos.

-¿Detenerlo?- susurró entendiendo que eso significaba que Shaoran moriría de nuevo.

-Es la única forma que conozco.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Debes hacer que alguien poderoso descubra lo que ha pasado, para que te ayude…

-¿Quién?- preguntó ella con pesar.

-Tal vez la madre del joven Li, ella está aquí en Japón, ¿no?

-Sí- respondió al recordar que Tomoyo se lo había comentado.

-Debes hacer un nuevo hechizo para que lo descubra, porque no puedes decirle directamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes que conseguir una rosa blanca, amarilla, roja, una margarita, una orquídea y flores de cerezo…

-¿Para qué?

-Para que se las regales en un ramo, pero cada flor debe llevar una gota de tu sangre…

-Mi sangre- repitió asustada, pero pensó en las desgracias que podrían provocar las cartas, unidas y sin control alguno, y se armó de valor: no había otra salida-. Lo haré.

Toda la noche buscó cada una de las flores sin descanso, hasta dar con todas, y con una navaja cortó la palma de su mano izquierda para que la sangre brotara derramándose en cada una.

Fue a buscar a la madre de Shaoran y la encontró. Hizo todo lo que "Espejo" le había dicho y esperó.

Los ojos de la mujer se inundaron en lágrimas al recordar que su hijo estaba muerto. Sakura le explicó lo sucedido y esperó su respuesta: la carta jamás le mencionó qué hacer después de romper el hechizo.

-¿A caso usted sabe cómo hacer ara que las cartas dejen de cometer maldades?- preguntó al ver que la mujer no decía nada.

-Las cartas se revelaron porque tú preferiste hacer el hechizo que conservarlas- explicó la madre de Shaoran-, ahora que has recuperado tu magia, puedes volver a controlarlas, pero sólo si ellas te perdonan…

-¿Y Shaoran?- preguntó recordando a su amado.

-Él ha vuelto a morir en el instante en que deshiciste el hechizo- comentó: las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakura, al pensar que aun no le había dicho sus sentimientos hacia él-, muy pronto todo volverá a como estaba antes de que lo hicieras.

Sakura corrió llena de desesperación al darse cuenta de que ya había perdido a Shaoran y que si no hacía algo pronto, también perdería a sus cartas. Buscó las presencias de las cartas y las encontró.

Estaban todas juntas, cada una haciendo las infinidades de travesuras que habían hecho antes de ser capturadas, pero ésta vez unidas y el desastre resultaba mucho peor.

-¡Alto!- gritó y el movimiento cesó.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que obedecerte?- preguntó "Flecha" apareciendo frente a ella.

-Sé que esto es mi culpa- aceptó-, y lo siento en verdad muchísimo- inclinó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia-. Me dejé llevar por el dolor de perder a un ser querido, y no me di cuenta de que lo que hacía ponía en peligro nuestra relación. ¡Perdónenme, por favor!

Todas tomaron su forma real y la vieron con cariño.

-Ninguna de nosotras e perdona- anunció "Flecha".

-Yo ya lo hice- intervino "Espejo", saliendo de entre sus hermanas.

-Y yo- susurraron varias de ellas al unísono, así todas a excepción de "Flecha".

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad- aseguró Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿A caso el amor que le tienes es tanto como para abandonarnos?- preguntó la rebelde con indignación.

-No fue mi intención decidir entre ustedes y él; ni siquiera conocía las consecuencias. Pero sé que ese fue mi error, y de verdad lo lamento, fui muy egoísta- se disculpó de nuevo, pero ésta vez recibió una respuesta diferente.

-Lo sé, y yo también lo lamento- dijo "Flecha" antes de transformarse en carta.

Todas las cartas volaron a sus manos, ya estaba segura de que no había perdido a sus fieles amigas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de alivio.

Al abrirlos se encontró con Tomoyo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó al ver que su amiga vestía de negro.

-Nadie recuerda lo que pasó. Ahora lo están velando, mañana será el entierro- susurró una afligida Tomoyo-. Es mejor que descanses ésta noche- dijo al ver que la expresión de Sakura se entristecía grandemente.

Daidouji llamó a Touya, quién recogió a Sakura y la llevó a su casa, la mandó a acostarse y esperó a que se durmiera, después él hizo lo mismo.

Estaba muy entrada la noche, se escucharon unos ruidos por toda la casa, que hicieron que Touya despertara algo asustado.

-Touya… Touya…- se escuchaban unos susurros en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué está ahí?- preguntó Kinomoto al advertir que no era humano.

-Sakura- escuchó en su oído-, Sakura, gracias por todo…

Unos bellos ojos cafés frente a ella, mostraron una enorme sonrisa de un cálido rostro muy cerca de ella.

-Te amo- susurró ella.

-Yo también, y siempre estaré para ti- escuchó antes de que los verdes ojos se abrieran para encontrar una habitación vacía a excepción de su hermano, recargado en el umbral de la puerta, portando una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Era una mañana fría y nublada, que advertía una fuerte tormenta. Aun así, nadie se movía de su lugar. Era un entierro y todos derramaban ríos de lágrimas por la reciente pérdida.

-Ya no te sientes tan mal, ¿cierto?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver que Sakura portaba una ligera sonrisa.

-No- respondió sin preámbulos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó algo inquieta.

-Sólo siento que ésta no será la última vez que vea a Shaoran- sonrió aun más y viró la mirada para enfocar el rostro de su hermano, ubicado a su lado-, ¿verdad?

Touya miró con detenimiento un lugar alejado del ataúd de Shaoran y sonrió:

-No, no será la última vez- aseguró mientras le devolvía la mirada a su pequeña hermana.


End file.
